


玩几把

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 5.25战场召学，兄弟年下骨科问就是草原害人玩烂梗罢了
Relationships: 召学
Kudos: 8





	玩几把

“我奶了，我真的奶了。”学者无奈地说，“咏唱被打断，我又能有什么办法呢？一滴都没了呀大哥。”  
但把他捆得严严实实的召唤显然已经听不进他的解释了。本来他心情不好的时候学者就想跑了，没想到先前战斗中没用干净的以太超流这时候倒立了功。高手过招电闪雷疾，昏那么一两秒就能决出胜负，学者被人钳了手骑在身上，只得仰面朝天，一声长叹：“唉，我现在开始想念以前学做占星的时候了……”再不济自己还可以现在晕了召唤就跑。  
“你转化呢？绿帽呢？营救呢？护盾呢？”又是一连串的问题砸过来，随之而来的是衣帛撕扯裂开的声音：召唤甚至都懒得等解释，直接上手了。  
“大哥别闹了，刚刚从敌方炮火中跑回来的全交了呀，”学者知道现在自己说什么都没用了，他奋力一挣，两双腿像条鱼尾一样在床铺上重重一打，“你他妈怎么不问问自己为啥没晕人呢？”没奶上来他也难受啊，怎么偏偏要他像个千古罪人一样被压在下面干？  
召唤给气笑了：“还要怪我是吗？”  
“不怪不怪，只怪对面冲锋太猛，还有憨憨队友，”学者在一双手的撕扯下左躲右挡，好不狼狈，“现在赶紧再申请一次，我们和他们撞一起去打架，人头战意冲冲冲！”  
“还要‘他们’？”召唤扬起声调，着重挑了学者话里的两个字强调。  
学者都想用手遮住自己的脸了：“你能不能别挑刺……”可惜他被压得死死的，别说遮和推，抽出来都难。他挣扎得脸和脖子都一起红起来。召唤却视而不见似的，他的手在学者绯红的脖根处挠了挠，还有些愉悦地笑了起来：“做错事了，难道不该罚吗？”  
学者抖了一下，偏着身子想要躲开那只手：“别……”  
“还要躲吗？”召唤问。学者颤了一下，不动了。那根有点冰凉的手指便顺着一路下来，不轻不重地划过学者的整个上半身，在腰侧敏感的软肉处暧昧地轻点了一下。学者又抖了几下。之前的衣服已经被扒得七七八八，底下莹白的皮肤已经露出大半了来。学者闭着眼睛，只觉得身上一轻：召唤不压着他了。他下意识地想要爬起来，却被揽住了腰，被一把拉进了一个滚烫的怀里。学者吓得几乎要跳起来：“不要！”  
“不要什么？”召唤又问。他不紧不慢地将学者箍在自己的怀里，另一只手则伸出去，带着暗示意味地摸上学者的手，让对方与自己十指对扣。他摆着腰，学者想要挣扎，却在蹭到后面那个硬物时僵住了。  
学者低着头，脸红得快要滴血：“不要这个……”  
“不是已经做过很多次了吗？”召唤将脸埋进对方的脖颈里，贪婪地嗅吸着对方的香气。所有人都称赞他们是一对感情极好的兄弟，长相相似，爱好相似，形影不离，好得如胶似漆，却不会有人想到他们已经越过了亲情和血缘的红线，将他们的感情推向了更深更难以割舍的深度中。召唤深深呼吸着对方的气味，就像第一次那样，无声无息地摸向了学者的性器：那里已经挺立了。哪怕学者再怎么说这是错误的，学者和召唤也一同依旧在这不伦的情感中沉沦，无从抵抗食髓知味的快感。  
召唤在学者耳边笑了一下：“求求你啦，哥哥。”  
学者深吸了一口气，好不容易才把一声喘息压回舌底。他甚至不敢动腰，但弟弟的手已经隔着布料摸上了自己，只需要哪怕一点点的轻挠……学者哭了一声，终于彻底软在召唤怀里。他被带着倾倒过去，四肢并用，如雌兽一般撑在了床上，为对方做好了插入自己的准备。  
衣服很快被扒了下来。召唤熟悉他的身体和衣物如同熟悉自己的，哪怕学者小声抗议了几句也不能制止住，那些被扯得破破烂烂的衣服被扔下床。召唤亲了亲那些腰窝上的痕迹：“原来上次肏哥哥的痕迹还在呢。”  
“才隔了一天，今天就别……”学者还想说点什么，他试着抓着被子，想要把自己赤裸的身体遮住。却被抓着脚，按成了趴伏的样子。  
召唤懒得和学者多计较：“自己扒开。”学者还要辩驳几句，召唤却反手给了不懂事的屁股一掌。锻炼有加而不失弹性的屁股立即抖了几下，冒险得再多，这里依旧是常常被布料包裹着的私隐地方，被这么一击，白皙的皮肤上顿时可怜巴巴地浮出红艳艳的掌印来。学者被这一打得差点哭出声，他咬了咬牙，伸手向自己的后方，乖乖地把住了自己的臀肉，照着自己弟弟的命令朝两边拉开，露出那个正在因为不安瑟缩着的穴口。  
召唤满意地摸了一下学者的阴茎，以示嘉奖，换得了一阵的战栗。这让召唤更加兴奋了，他舔了舔唇，凑了上去。  
“等……！”学者只来得及惊呼了一声，召唤捏着他腿根的软肉，热气呼在他最敏感和秘密的地方，羞耻感让学者觉得自己的脸在疯狂充血。他自暴自弃地将脸埋进了床褥里，继续扒着自己的臀肉，高翘起屁股让对方探索自己。他所能做的不过是把牙关再咬紧了些，让自己不至于发出更加不知廉耻的哼叫和喘息。  
学者的后面已经有一点湿意了。那些汁液已经不受控制地泌了出来，大概是学者也知道即将发生的事情，在脑内也在做一些刺激自己的联想。召唤心知肚明地笑了一声，穴口惊吓一般缩了一下，仿佛被戳穿了在想些什么。体温把体液里那些腥甜的气息熏得扩散开来，萦绕在召唤的鼻侧，只是被舌尖轻轻地点了一下，那些湿意便失控了一般，随着穴口褶皱的翕动一股一股地往外冒，很快顺着垂下的肉棒滴落在了床单上。  
“你也闻得到吧？哥哥自己的味道。”召唤说，他低低地笑着，故意将“哥哥”两个字咬得更重些，以激起学者更激烈的反应。召唤用鼻尖在学者的会阴处磨蹭着，满意地感受着对方隐忍不住的颤抖，“这不是湿得很厉害嘛，你很期待？”  
学者没有说话，他光是靠忍着声音就已经一声汗了，哪里还顾得上否认兄弟不怀好意的污蔑：又或者他的确有那么一点期待。他想起先前被压在床上被肏得浪声大叫的时候，那些在众目睽睽下被兄弟抚摸大腿的时候，这是不对的。他分明知道，可每次脑海里反对着一切的时候，快感就来得更猛、更深，就连现在稍微想一下，酥麻感便漫上了他整个下体。在召唤舔上来的那一瞬，学者还是忍不住塌了腰，发出了一声得到满足的叹息声：“哈……”  
召唤也不戳穿学者。他把住对方开始微微晃动的腰臀，舌尖灵巧地在穴口的褶皱上打转，学者一张一合，召唤伸个指头来一扣，热乎乎的穴肉就被这样翻出来，殷红殷红地等待着被异物奸淫。召唤就舔上去，本来就湿漉漉的肉顿时晶亮得更厉害了，汁液一股一股地往外涌，学者的性器早就颤巍巍地立起来了，贴着腹部随着腰肢的摆动晃着，顶端渗出的液体也一起流下来，和后穴的水流聚在一起，在床单上密密地落下许多痕迹来。  
学者把脸埋在床里，努力地想要忽视掉身下自己被舔舐发出的水声。他格外清晰地感受到，召唤温热的、柔软的舌尖探进了自己的身体里，在他穴口的浅层处滑动着。召唤吃得极其认真，仿佛在品尝什么佳肴，唇齿都亲密地贴合着学者，时不时移开去亲吻他的阴茎，让学者浑身乏力，几乎要摇着屁股往召唤的脸上坐：“别……好脏……唔……”  
“脏吗？”学者听见召唤轻笑。气息也一起扑到他的穴口上，学者软得几乎要趴在床上，又被召唤捞起来跪好。但在这一声轻笑之后，淫秽的舔弄离开了学者。学者松了一口气，他又等了一会，召唤似乎没有更多的动作，这让他放下心来，他悄悄抬起一点身子，往后瞥去……然后一根粗长的、坚硬的性器直接抵上他、插了进来。  
“呃、呃、呃，呃啊……”学者直接叫了出来，他浑身颤抖，屁股翘起，腿踢蹬着，像抽筋一样抖个不停。他想逃，却只能被按着，一点一点被迫被那根熟悉的肉棒撑开。召唤炙热的肉体逐渐靠了过来，最后整个覆在了学者的身体上。  
好热……好热……学者难以自控地呻吟着，又被插进来了……被召唤的肉棒……他努力放松自己，但那根肉棒已经开始进进出出，他几乎可以看见自己的肠肉是如何贪婪地缠着对方被带出穴口的，刺激让他的眼里立即蓄满了泪水，眼前的一切都变得模糊不清，只有身后的撞击声显得格外清晰。  
召唤倒是闲的轻松得多，他主导着性事的节奏，甚至有余裕为学者擦一擦泪水：“你的营救拉了谁？”学者也不知道是不是  
“白魔！白魔……我想让他来营救你的……呜……哈……”学者攥紧了床单，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，也说不清是被干出来的还是因为觉得委屈。  
“没有救我就没有救我，怎么还说这么多话？”召唤疑惑地说道，身下又大力地抽插了一下，甚至挥起手又在学者的屁股上打了一下。  
不是你要问的吗！学者气得不行，眼泪又多流了几滴。他的屁股本来就被撞得泛红，这一打又浮出一个掌印，他呜咽着，觉得整个屁股都发麻发痒得厉害，他几乎要放弃了，只能顺着召唤的意思摆起腰来，主动套弄着那个正在侵犯自己的性器。  
“你也看到了吧，我当时追着的那个诗人，”召唤语气里带了一点苦恼，握着学者的腰又是一顶，“我才追一会，他的忍者就跳过来砍我救人了……你怎么不救我呢？”  
“好、好哥哥，呃……错、错了……”学者几乎要跪不住，召唤每顶他一下他就要被撞着往前，只有屁股还高高翘着挨干。这算什么事？学者头昏目眩，浑身好像都失了感觉，只有下体的快感依旧一波一波地拍着他。在肉体的猛烈拍击声中，他很快被抵到了床头去。学者的脸贴在墙上，发丝被汗粘在一起，学者嘴里叫着，难耐地低下头去，看见自己的性器还在双腿间翘起，直挺挺地朝他的脸甩着水，“太、啊，太快了……等……”  
召唤对他的哀求充耳不闻，反倒撞击得更凶更狠起来。他把住自己的哥哥，捏住那细瘦的腰，感受着兄弟在被自己肏干时的颤抖：“喜欢做占星？我倒是现在可以给你弄个球出来。”他低下身子，在兄弟的耳边轻柔地说道。而他的腰慢下来，一下一下地在学者的最深处里研磨着。学者的手一下抓起了床单，可怜兮兮的双腿胡乱蹬着，在肉棒的攻势下被挑逗、折磨、控制。召唤又往里面顶了顶：“要不要啊？”  
这一顶差点把学者顶射了。学者在酸胀感中哭了出来，他自然懂得弟弟的意思，他在兄弟对自己的占有前逃无可逃，只能用泪水和颤抖下意识地拒绝着：“不要，不要球，不要球了……啊，慢、那里……”他不知道被磨到了那里，腿根一跳，整个人都痉挛了起来。  
召唤又在挑刺了：“不想要我给你的球？”他这时候倒是好心了一般，把着学者的腰停了下来，肉棒深深埋在学者的体内，召唤的腹部紧贴着柔软的臀肉，但召唤一动都不动。他甚至不亲吻也不抚摸在自己身下承欢的学者，只是气定神闲地看着浑身上下全是汗水的学者，等他给自己一个回应。  
“要，要，给什么都要……”学者这下真的想哭了，他无意识地缩着腔肉，先前还在大开大合的肉棒此时就是安静地撑在那里，之前所有带来快感的媚肉此时欲求不满起来，连着片地痒起来，欲火把学者的理智烧得一点不剩。他甚至扭着屁股，自己往肉棒上撞。  
召唤像按一只馋嘴的猫一样按住了学者，他循循善诱道：“要什么？”  
“要，要肉棒……”学者小声说道，讨好似的用脚背蹭着召唤的腰侧。他想让召唤动，可召唤像玩弄他一般旁观着他；他想自己来动，可召唤的手却钳制住他，不让他有发泄的机会。他的快感、他的性欲，都只能在召唤的同意下才能进行。  
痒意已经几乎到无法得到抒解的地步了，但召唤还稳稳地坐着，学者心上顿时一阵委屈：他也不是故意不奶人，也不是自己想要做的，现在召唤把他搞到这个地步，他都说出那样羞人的话了，居然还不能被原谅。他腰一塌，情真意切地急哭了：“我错了……我以后只奶你一个……我只看着你……给我好不好，要你，要、要你操我……啊！”  
召唤终于满意了。他掐住学者的下巴，强迫对方与自己接起吻来，所有的哽咽都被堵在他的唇舌之中。他们贴在一起，唇包裹着唇，气息包裹着气息，肉穴包裹着性器，他们变成最原始的野兽，没有伦理，没有道德，只有最单纯的欲望作祟，指引一切行为。  
“哥哥好棒。”召唤说，他的手指按上学者的胸口，那两颗乳尖已经硬起来，可怜巴巴地挺在空中，和主人一样急切地想要得到爱抚。召唤掐住对方的乳肉，下身重新挺动起来，他满足地啄吻着学者的侧脸，听学者呢喃着呻吟，求他慢点。  
“哥哥好可爱。”召唤忍不住又夸道。他用力地一顶，那些柔软的肉层层叠叠地把他拥着，吸吮着他，让他舒服地叹出声音来。而学者的臀已经嫣红一片，召唤每一次撞击，都将小腹抵上学者的耻骨，让学者爽得脚趾发颤，又酸胀得眼泪直流。  
“好哥哥，明天，明天还约着和黑魔白魔他们一起战场呢。”学者有气无力地恳求道，分明他是哥哥，此时却只能揪着弟弟的衣角，扮着可怜让召唤放过他，“呃、嗯，我帮你口出来吧……”  
“平时对着别人一口一个好哥哥的，不喂饱你你还真想不起来该叫谁好哥哥呢？”召唤冷冷地说道。学者啊了一声，还没来得及辩解，就被召唤扯着起来，硬生生地被转了一圈，压进了对方怀里坐着。  
肉棒在肠道里又碾着转了一圈。学者都快叫不出来了，他伸着舌头，诞液一股股地往下滴，落在他的胸部上，落到他同样冒着水的阴茎上。一双长腿抽动着，都已经没有力气盘住召唤的腰：“别、慢，慢一点吧……啊，要、要不行了……”  
召唤亲昵地凑上来，他舔着哥哥伸出来的舌头，在对方的胸口上舔舐着。两双手狠狠掐住柔软的臀肉，学者的屁股已经黏黏腻腻，上面全是汗液和穴口里流出来被肉棒拍开的东西。召唤恶趣味地揉捏挤压着，股沟里便磨出一声一声淫靡的水声。  
肉棒还在学者身体里深深埋着。学者在快感的操控下无意识地扭动着腰，继续吞吃和侍奉着自己的兄弟，他的眼泪被逼出来，快一点、再快一点，让召唤满意了，射在里面，就可以了……召唤倒是乐享其成，他只是微微动着腰，迎合着学者自己对自己的肏干，让肉棒能被吃得更深。学者呜咽了一声，召唤却在这时候凑了上来，他像撒娇一般将脸埋进了哥哥的肩膀上去。学者下意识地抱住了对方，手指在召唤柔软的发丝里抚摸着……小时候好像也是这样拥抱着的，召唤学累的时候就会过来让哥哥抱抱他……学者胡思乱想着，试图忽视自己的臀瓣又被拉开，穴口将肉棒吃的滋滋作响的事实。记忆里的温情和现在的欲情杂糅在一起，让他浑身发热，忍不住地又要叫得更大声。  
召唤倒是还是用力地干着学者。那一张脸埋在细嫩的脖根处，用嘴唇轻轻摩擦着，蹭过锁骨，贴上脖侧，动脉的血液在皮肤下汩汩地涌动着，召唤能吻到血管激烈的跳动，那是他占据哥哥的证明之一。学者在起起伏伏中茫然地感受到自己的脖颈处突然有一丝凉意：是召唤在舔舐他。学者突然明白过来，他抓着对方的头发，大力地推拒起来：“不行，不要，不可以！”  
但召唤早就准备充足。他一手扒开学者颤抖的肉瓣，将肉棒更深地往穴里埋、朝深处顶，一手按着对方的脊背，将学者往自己的怀里按，制止对方的逃离：学者在那几声拒绝后被这样的深入打得溃不成军，双腿夹在召唤的腰间，腰也抖个不停，哪里还有力气往后仰，之前那一点点努力拉开的距离也化成了肉棒一次幅度较大的抽查。学者跪在肉棒上，腰被摸着，屁股被抱着，而皮肤被含在一双嘴里，整个人都抖得不能自己：“不……”  
他的拒绝迎来了一丝剧痛。学者哭了起来，召唤吮着他的脖颈，将一块又一块的肌肤又啃又咬，留下蜿蜒曲折的红痕。要被看到了，学者绝望地想着，会被看到的。所有人都会看到他脖子上的这标记领地一般的刻痕，所有人都知道他们兄弟俩形影不离，所有人都会知道他做了什么——是一个爬上兄弟的床，在召唤身下挨操淫叫的骚货。  
“就这么不想被他们看到吗？”召唤依旧亲着，他狠戾地吮着，仿佛要将皮肤下的血液都一并吸出来。他不能理解为何对方要对他们的关系遮遮掩掩：明明都已经吃下自己的肉棒那么多次了？召唤真情实感地感到疑惑：就算在旁人看来，学者难道不应该只属于自己吗？他操干学者、将学者弄得里里外外都是自己痕迹和气味——除了有着血缘关系的他以外，还有谁能这样顺理成章的做到这一切呢？召唤粗喘了一声，更大力地颠起学者来。  
学者哭得更厉害了。他不想继续这样的关系，不想被打上会被发现的痕迹，却又逃不开这样的掌控，也屡屡在欲望面前败下阵来。肉棒在软肉腔道里横冲直撞，每一次翘起的顶端都狠狠擦过最能带来快乐的地方。不行了、不行了，慢、慢……学者张开嘴，他不知道自己叫出来没有，不知道自己有没有哀求到召唤，但他知道另一张嘴已经打开了——召唤惊喜地捧起了他的屁股。一股一股地水液正没有间歇地打在召唤的肉棒上，每抽出一点，就有淋漓的液体从大张的穴口缝隙中喷出来，粘湿召唤掐着软肉的手指。每干一下，学者就喷一次，召唤手中满是学者的水和学者的颤抖，他忍不住笑了，说：“哥哥好会喷啊。”  
学者已经几乎说不出话来了。他的精液全都喷在两个人的腹肌上，召唤甚至用手蘸了一点送到他的嘴边，要他把他射出的东西舔干净。学者难堪地低下头去，却一阵天旋地转，他又被推到了床上去。召唤把他的腿折到了肩膀上，发泄过的性器奄奄一息地软在学者的小腹上。学者颤颤地抱住自己的腿窝，看着召唤的性器仍然在自己已经红肿的小穴上插着：那里已经湿得一塌糊涂了。  
他好不容易才找回自己的声音：“我，我累了，明天还要打呢……好哥哥……呃、呃呃！”召唤又撞进来了，学者感觉自己的内脏都在这性事里被撞成了一团。他只能靠着床头，抱着自己的膝弯，屁股大开地让弟弟在自己的身上胡闹。  
“好热，哥哥里面好热……”召唤已经做到兴起了。他抓住学者在空中被撞得晃来晃去的脚踝，更大力地推着学者的腿，让穴口更加贴合自己肏干的节奏，他吻着对方的脸颊，不住地赞叹道：“哥哥，好可爱，喜欢哥哥……想要哥哥……”  
“呜……”学者承受着召唤的狂乱，只能发出呻吟和呜咽。他睁开眼，试图去阻止自己的弟弟。但他对上了召唤的眼睛：那双眼睛里面除了欢愉、除了喜悦之外，居然还有一丝泪光。召唤凝视着学者，那个表情既喜又悲：这让学者愣住了。  
他们不可能不知道这样做是不对的。有血缘的孩子本不该有这样的发展，他们在屋檐下孕育而出的爱本就是要被指责的、不自由的。学者知道，召唤当然也知道：他们不可能永远只拥有彼此。在很远的以后，或者不久的将来，或许就会有新的变化出现在他们的生命中，剥夺中其中一个的注意与爱，将他们分离开来，连同这份畸形的爱意一并撕裂。唯有一点是不可能改变的：他们注定不会被世间接受。  
召唤依旧在撞着学者，每一次都让学者尖叫，让学者的穴里喷出水来。好涨，学者迷迷糊糊地想着。召唤的每一下都太用力了，用力得好像要用此刻的占用永远、永远地标记上学者一般，好像这时候把学者肏到流泪、高潮，他们就都离不开这份爱意和肉欲一样……可谁说不可以呢？学者又呻吟了一声，这下顶在了他的软肉上，让他几乎握不住自己的腿。没有谁能比召唤更了解他了，学者想，也没有谁能比自己更了解召唤了。爱就爱了，肏就肏了，他们自己家的事情，弟弟肏了哥哥，哥哥被弟弟肏了，还需要和谁解释的吗？  
学者松开了自己的手，两条腿挂上了召唤同样汗水淋漓的腰间，将彼此锁得更紧密。他用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，对召唤说：“射进来……”  
“什么？”召唤以为自己听错了。他顿了一下，突然明白了哥哥的意思。有什么东西像火一样从尾椎骨那里蹿了起来，一路烧上他的脊背，他的大脑。召唤口干舌燥，看着自己的哥哥：那张身躯在床上、在他的身子下舒展开来，斑斑点点都是召唤的痕迹。  
“射进来。”他听到自己的哥哥这样对他说。  
“那就按哥哥说的来。”召唤笑道。他现在又是一个可爱、乖巧的小辈了。他把住对方的小腿，将对方架上自己的肩头。那个穴口被他的肉棒撑得极大，迫切地吮着，流着水，期待被抽插、被填满。召唤抖动着腰，一下一下干到最深最深的地方，他拉开召唤的手，把对方的胡乱呻吟全都堵住，两个人交换着津液，好像交换着什么誓言。  
召唤肏得越来越快、越来越狠，而学者则叫得更加厉害、哭得更加凶猛。直到精液射进甬道，将学者涨满的时候，两个人才满足下来。这对兄弟贴着彼此的胸口，拥抱着彼此，不停地亲吻着对方。  
“我明天还想要。”召唤突然说。  
“啊？”学者愣了一下。他反应过来，突然跳起来想跑，可惜一根肉棒还嵌在体内：“呜、啊，够了吧！够了吧！都射到里面了……好涨……呜……别弄……我想打战场……”  
召唤笑眯眯地把哥哥重新拖到身下：“这里也可以练习奶人哦。”

次日。  
“……你有没有觉得他们两个太亲密了点？”黑魔靠在墙边，问着身边的白魔。  
“你想太多了吧，人家是亲兄弟，亲密一点又怎么了？”白魔立即答道。他也正因为等人百无聊赖地玩着手中的杖子，“昨天被冲的那把召唤好像没吃到营救，你看见召唤那副样子没？我看他们回去是吵架了的……他们怎么还没来？”  
“我怎么知道。昨天那样还不是学者营救了你。”黑魔语气里带上了一点责怪的意味。他又看了一眼，还是没看见那两兄弟的影子。黑魔发了回神，突然反应过来：“你怎么一下就知道我说的是什么意思？”  
“啊？哎呀，哎呀，什么呀，怎么你一直想他们啊……是你不对劲吧！”  
黑魔还想说什么，余光却瞥到熟悉的两个身影。他立马闭上了嘴，打算之后再和白魔好好商讨一下究竟是谁不对劲。白魔也识相地闭嘴了，他朝召唤扔了一个组队邀请，却被拒绝了。  
两人走近了。两位法系才看到学者被裹了个严严实实：脖子上加了条围巾，嘴巴上带个口罩，而召唤则用一只手紧紧挽着他，脸色上全是苦恼和担忧。  
“抱歉，本身今天约好一起玩的，”召唤说，他眉毛皱起，神情里加上了要爽约的愧疚，“学者昨天不知道怎么……今天感冒了。可能是踢了被子。”  
“啊，严重么？”黑魔问道。  
学者张了张口，他似乎想要说点什么。但他只是喘了几口，又低下了头，什么也没能说出来。他本来就白，黑魔看了几眼，口罩没遮住的地方几乎全都是红的，这想想也知道很严重了。  
“那没事了，你们去歇着吧。”黑魔说，“草原什么时候打都可以，好好照顾你哥哥。”  
“那肯定。”召唤回答道。  
白魔也关怀了几句。他看着学者潮红的脸色，有些可惜地摇摇头：今天还想玩点配合什么的，也不知道是不是两兄弟昨天吵的太厉害了发生了点什么。  
他正这样想着，拍了拍学者的肩膀。学者朝白魔笑了笑，随后便被自己的哥哥牵着往前走去，在经过白魔的时候，白魔的耳朵动了动，他似乎听到了什么细微的轻响。  
嗯？白魔疑惑地回头，正好看见了学者一个趔趄，几乎顺着跌入了召唤的怀里。而召唤那另一只一直隐在衣袍口袋下的手似乎动了几下，搀扶着学者的手则暧昧地抚弄了一下学者正颤抖不已的手指。他们两个的确正在走向回家的路没错。  
诶哟？白魔一愣。说起来，生病这种事情倒也不必出门见面来说……  
哎呀。白魔想。这是要换个地方玩几把啊。  
“怎么了？”黑魔问。  
“没什么！”白魔说，“芜湖，走！我们去昂萨哈凯尔玩几把！芜湖！”


End file.
